Passagem do Tempo
by KYRAgabriela
Summary: Avalon era tudo o que Harry havia imaginado e muito mais. Em homenagem ao Dia Internacional de Fanworks. Parte 04 da Série Tempo.
1. Passagem

Avalon era tudo o que Harry havia imaginado e muito mais. O céu azul com delicadas nuvens brancas flutuando por sua extensão. Árvores tão antigas e sábias se elevando muito mais altas e vivas que qualquer outra no Reino mortal. As flores podiam ser encontradas nas mais diversas e incríveis cores, enchendo o ar com um perfume doce e vibrante. Os pássaros, abelhas e outros animais corriam livremente sem medo, cheios de curiosidade. Sem poluição de qualquer tipo, pela primeira vez Harry percebeu como barulhento era o seu mundo, mesmo atrás de barreiras mágicas as ações humanas ainda afetavam o ambiente a sua volta. Nesse mundo de magia, onde tudo está tão vivo e equilibrado, o silêncio, mesmo cercado pelos sons da vida, preenche seus sentidos.

As pessoas também eram, de certa forma, um banquete para os olhos. Não demorou a aprender que os fae podem mudar de forma se assim o desejarem e isso cria infinitas possibilidades de aparência e preferencias pessoais. Onde quer que Harry olhasse era surpreendido com algo novo. Peles de cores impossíveis, cabelos e olhos igualmente coloridos, traços animais como pelos, pintas, listras caldas, asas, chifres e muito mais. Ele tinha percebido que seu guia, o fae que tinha respondido ao seu ritual, não era exatamente "normal" pelos padrões humanos, mas foi só ao ver a grande quantidade de aparências e formas que seus cérebro pareceu registrar as características menos humanas de seu acompanhante:

\- Surpreso? - perguntou o fae ao seu lado.

\- Muito. Não sei bem o que esperava, mas não era toda essa... variedade.

O fae riu, divertido e nesse momento Harry notou que não sabia o nome dele:

\- Eu não sei o seu nome. - disse o jovem.

\- Você pode me chamar de Soren. Esse é o nome pelo qual eu passo, meu nome de cortesia. Você vai aprender logo que nomes, principalmente para nós, tem poder. Nunca diga seu nome verdadeiro a ninguém, exceto seu companheiro escolhido. - avisou o fae de cabelos brancos

Surpreso, Harry refletiu sobre a nova informação. Parece que ele teria de pensar em um novo nome para se apresentar enquanto em Avalon.

Soren mostrou a Harry tudo o que havia para ver em Avalon. Aparentemente, ao avisar o Rei e a Rainha sobre o jovem mortal passando pela Mudança, ele foi designado como seu guia e guardião, já que mesmo sendo adulto pelas leis humanas, para os fae o jovem Potter ainda era uma criança. Soren seria seu professor, guia e amigo até que ele aprendesse tudo o que precisava e assim, poderia ser considerado maior de idade pelos costumes de Avalon.

O tempo passou. A Mudança pela qual Harry estava passando se concluiu, trazendo consigo algumas surpresas. Descobrir que os fae escolhem o gênero que querem assumir foi surpreendente e levou um tempo para aceitar que, se ele assim escolhesse, poderia mudar de gênero sempre que sentisse vontade. Aparente mente "a eternidade fica muito chata se você não pode mudar constantemente", pelo menos foi o que Soren disse. A política fae também foi interessante de descobrir. As Cortes têm mais camadas do que os mortais percebem ao lerem sobre.

Livre das responsabilidades e do peso da fama Harry, agora passando por Hian, floresceu. Avalon era um Reino rico em vida, cultura e magia. Dez anos se passaram e, por fim, Soren o declarou pronto para a idade adulta e as escolhas que seriam feitas.


	2. Encontros

A façade é uma façade que faz a sua escolha na idade adulta é escolher sua Corte. Essa é uma decisão importante, mas não é importante para a vida diária, pois é uma única diferença entre as pessoas que vivem no país.

Para Hian, essa escolha é um pouco mais importante, pois ainda possui a família no outro Reino. A dúvida sobre qual o corte é frustrante e cada dia que se aproxima da Cerimônia de escolha mais inquieto ele fica.

Com três dias para escolher escolher Hian decidir aqui um pouco. Deixando uma casa em que vive com o amor nos últimos anos, uma estrutura cheia de janelas no alto de um carvalho, ele é uma pessoa que pode se apresentar na casa e observar as crianças correndo e brincando com a magia. Tal maravilha nunca deixou de ser encantada-lo mesmo depois de um tempo convivendo diariamente com essa realidade. Tão distraído como Hian estava, não notou outro lado do seu lado até o mesmo falou:

\- Você parece confuso. O que está te perturbando o pequenino?

Assustado with a presence on-line de Hian se vira e imediatamente perde a voz. Esse estranho fae claramente prefere uma versão masculina. Pelo menos 190 cm de altura, cabelos vermelhos de uma chama ardente, pele bronzeada, músculos sólidos e olhos dourados, o rosto de uma mulher arrebatadora, principalmente por estar usando apenas um tipo de tela vermelha vivo ao redor dos quadris estreitos.

Perdendo o que estava em silêncio já um tempo, Hian limpou a garganta e disse:

\- Eu estarei passando pela Cerimônia de Escolha em três dias e não tenho certeza da minha escolha.

Tendo respondido a uma pergunta do estranho, Hian continua:

\- Eu não acho que já nos inúmeros antes. Como posso chamá-lo?

O alto fae sorri, mostrando um par de caninos afiados e diz:

Você pode me chamar de Ravi. E não, não nos presentes antes. Como posso chama-lo?

\- Hian

\- Um prazer, Hian. Your own dilema, a escolha de um corte é algo importante, mas você parece particularmente estressado com isso.

A razão da sua incerteza, Hian ficou em silêncio, até o fae ao seu lado dizer:

\- Não me sinto com uma razão de suas dúvidas, mas de vez em quando você se depara com as Cortes e o que atrai a cada uma? Isso pode ajudar.

Hian relaxou ao ouvir as palavras e com um sorriso, concordou em conversar com Ravi. Isso poderia ajudar, afinal, e seria uma perspectiva diferente da dele e de seu guarda, Soren.

A imagem de capa é para ajudar a imaginar o novo personagem, Ravi


	3. Conversas

Hian e Ravi deixam uma praça para se sentarem ao lado de uma pequena loja de chávenas. Era calmo e pouco movimentado naquela hora do dia.

Escolha o que é mais que a sua escolha Corte, certo? - perguntou Ravi quando ambos estavam confortáveis, cada um com uma xícara de chá.

Acenando, Hian diz:

\- Eu identifico as characteristics e as ideais de ambas as vezes, em vez disso. Isso é sem entrar nas chaves pessoais.

\- As Cortes foram inicialmente formadas no início da história dos fae devido a diferentes pontos de vista e objetivos. A época das Grandes Guerras foi algo importante para ser decidido e separado por famílias, mas não é mais assim. O Pacto existente as Cortes e os seus governantes és selado em magia, não podendo ser quebrado. Ainda não é uma iniciativa tão importante quanto tão importante quanto antes. Você era um Unseelie, era meu portador, mas meu pai era um Seelie, e era meus problemas na casa por isso. - disse Ravi.

Hian está em silêncio por meio de algumas noites antes de dizer:

O que pode fazer de novo, pode ser feito em qualquer forma, que combina com os desafios, mas ao mesmo tempo, devido a tudo o que é vivido, com a intenção de trazer problemas para uma batalha, o que é mais estranho? com uma visão? dos Unseelie. Não tenho muito interesse pela beleza, pelo menos não tão sensível aos meus sentimentos como conhecedor do tempo, mas não sou impulsivo, e não costumo guardar rancor. No fim, o que realmente está me pesando é que eu tenho pessoas importantes para mim no Mundo Mortal. Se você está procurando por duas sessões.

Ao ouvir isso Ravi se surpreende. Ele tinha começado a falar de um jovem que tinha uma vez atualizada. Observar uma Alegria como a sua aparência de gozo, afinal uma fada gosta de brincar com seus corpos, mas ela está notada em sua falta de características mais ... exóticas. Cerca de 170 cm de altura, cabelos negros sobre os ombros, belas feições, mas não muito delicadas, corpo esguio com crescentes, ou mais chamativo na sua visão nos olhos do coro de esmeraldas. Um macho atraente, com certeza, assim como começou, mas era uma realidade que chamaria a atenção. Selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo controlado, como o olho de uma furacão. Uma forte afinidade com o vento,

Pensando sobre o que é fae sua disse, ou o Ravi ter sua opinião:

-Pelo que você diz, qualquer das Cortes seria você mesmo, então qualquer que seja você mesmo. No param resta reply, com design você está mais confortável e mais importante para você passar seus amigos?

Eu coloquei uma foto no meu perfil sobre Corte em que Harry causa parte. Vão láometante suas opiniões!

Se você quiser saber como se imagina Hian cliquem no link.

pin/589267932473793689/


	4. Dúvidas

**Oi pessoal! Esse capitulo ficou menor do que eu pretendia, mas estou com um pouco de dificuldade então por favor me perdoem. **

**No meu perfil tem uma enquete sobre qual deve ser a Corte de Hian. Por favor, vão até lá e votem, seria realmente uma grande ajuda! para quem quer ver Hian voltar ao mundo humano, não deve demorar muito mais!**

Ouvindo a pergunta de Ravi, Hian sentiu como se o peso da escolha que pairava sobre ele já a muitos dias finalmente se aliviasse. Era simples, não era? Se ele se encaixa nas duas opções então só resta escolher o que for mais conveniente. O aniversário de Teddy é em abril, isso cai na Primavera, sendo assim domínio da Corte Seelie, mas o Natal é uma época familiar e cai no Inverno, que é domínio dos Unseelie:

\- Essa pergunta ajudou e criou mais dúvidas. - Hian para um divertido Ravi.

\- E quais são as dúvidas que o incomodam agora?

\- Quais datas escolher. Eu tenho um afilhado no Reino Mortal e seu aniversário cai na Primavera. Não sei se passo esse dia com ele ou o Natal, que pode ser encarado com algo familiar, assim se estendendo para meus outros amigos. As datas de nascimento dos meus dois amigos mais próximos também deveriam ser levadas em consideração, assim um faz aniversário no Outono e o outro no Inverno. - responde Hian.

Era um dilema complicado que se tornou ainda mais complicado ao pensar em Hogwarts. Demoraria alguns anos, mas e quando Teddy iniciasse seus estudos? Ele poderia ver seu afilhado no natal, sim, mas a maior parte do ano seria gasta na escola, deixando livre apenas o Verão. Hian está realmente tão confuso e perdido em suas dúvidas que se assusta quando sente sua mão ser tocada. Olhando para cima vê Ravi sorrindo para ele e sente seu rosto esquentar. O fae realmente tinha um lindo sorriso:

\- Eu vejo que não ajudei tanto quanto esperava, pelo qual sinto muito, mas tenho certeza de que você irá tomar a melhor escolha para si mesmo. Converse com seu Mentor, explique suas dúvidas e pese o que é mais importante para você e apenas você. - disse Ravi.

Hian respirou fundo para se acalmar e sorriu para o fae mais alto, agradecendo pelas palavras e conselhos. Após isso os dois continuaram a conversar, trocando anedotas sobre suas vidas. O moreno logo descobriu que Ravi não era tão velho quanto alguns fae que tinha conhecido desde que chegara a Avalon, mas certamente era mais velho que qualquer humano que tivesse encontrado antes, tendo completado a pouco tempo 208 anos e passado pela Cerimônia de Escolha as 150, como é a média entre os fae.

Os dois se divertiram e ao pôr-do-sol se separaram com planos de se verem novamente no dia seguinte. Hian, apesar de ainda estar cheio de dúvidas, sentiu o coração mais leve, e a excitação de estar vivendo algo novo e emocionante.


	5. Escolha

Era o grande dia. A Cerimônia de Escolha de Hian chegou. Qualquer que fosse sua escolha, ele era agora, oficialmente, para todos que o encontrassem, um adulto.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, e sua magia agitada, Hian olhou para Soren e disse:

\- Bem, é isso.

\- Sim. Não se preocupe demais. Vá até o Templo, faça sua escolha, então volte para que possamos comemorar. - respondeu o Unseelie.

\- Você não vai dar uma festa, não é? - perguntou Hian rindo.

\- Claro que vou! Meu protegido se tornou adulto! É motivo para celebrar! Mas não se preocupe, serão apenas algumas pessoas. Pessoas que você gosta, prometo.

\- Ok. Até mais tarde então.

E com isso Hian deixou a casa e se dirigiu ao Templo.

O Templo da Magia era exatamente o que o nome dizia. Magia era a única coisa que os fae adoravam e o Templo dedicado à Ela era uma obra de arte. Altas colunas de mármore branco e negro criavam uma imagem imponente. Afrescos retratando as quatro estações decoravam o teto do Templo e no meio, logo abaixo de uma claraboia de cristal tinha uma fogueira que queimava eternamente com um fogo em tons de azul e verde. Quando chegava a hora da Cerimônia de Escolha, o jovem fae deveria caminhar até a fogueira, onde iria derramar seu próprio sangue em sinal de respeito àquilo que todos eram feitos. Prestado seus respeitos à Magia o fae deveria então caminhar até um dos dois altares existentes no Templo e colocar a mão sangrenta em cima, prestando assim seu Juramento à Corte Escolhida. O processo inteiro era extremamente individual, sem testemunhas da Cerimônia.

Quando Hian chegou ao Templo ele parou bem diante das grandes portas de carvalho e respirou fundo, acalmando-se e assegurando a si mesmo de que tinha feito a escolha certa. Ele deu então um passo para dentro, seguido de outro, e mais outro, até que por fim estava diante da grande fogueira. Com um feitiço de corte ele cortou a mão e deixou o sangue escorrer para o fogo. Quando o fogo brilhou dourado por um segundo ele se afastou das chamas e com um passo firme se dirigiu para o altar do Verão, onde colocou a mão ensanguentada. Com um forte pulso da magia que preenchia o Templo a ferida se curou e em torno do seu pulso surgiu uma tatuagem de videiras, simbolizando sua entrada para a Corte Seelie.

Finalizada a sua Cerimônia, e se sentindo mais leve agora que já tinha sido feita, Hian voltou para a casa que dividiu com Soren pelos últimos anos se perguntando quem exatamente teria sido convidado e desejando, não que ele admitisse a ninguém além de si, que Ravi fosse um deles. Ele e o belo ruivo tinham passado algum tempo juntos nos últimos dias e Hian se viu desejando cada vez mais a companhia do Unseelie. Ravi tinha um senso de humor aguçado e era muito gentil, o que fazia Hian gostar dele cada vez mais.

Quando chegou em casa Hian abriu a porta e foi recebido com gritos de parabéns e pequenas luzes brilhando na sua cara. Assustado ele deu um passo para trás e viu o pequeno grupo que encheu a entrada da residencia.

Na frente estava Soren, com seus cabelos brancos e característica de leopardo das neves. Arás dele estava Akasha, uma mulher alta de ombros largos e corpo musculosos que era uma soldada no Palácio Real. Ela tinha olhos amarelos e o rosto era decorado com penas multicoloridas que se destacavam lindamente contra sua pele escura. Ao lado de Akasha estavam três figuras de longos cabelos loiros platinados. A mais alta era uma mulher de rosto gentil e olhos heterocromáticos, sendo um olho vermelho e um azul. Seu nome era Anyllan e ela era uma curandeira de certo renome em Avalon. Com ela estavam seus dois filhos ainda considerados menores de idade, apesar de tecnicamente serem mais velhos Hian, com 120 anos cada um. Eram uma menina de olhos azuis chamada Myrian e seu gêmeo, idêntico em tudo exceto os olhos que eram vermelhos, chamado Fenian. A maioria não acreditaria que Fenian era um menino, com seus cabelos longos, rosto andrógino e propensão para usar vestidos, mas ele tinha assumido um corpo masculino já fazia quase 30 anos, então era assim que era identificado.

Próximo à família de três estava um rapaz levemente andrógino, mas não tanto quanto Fenian, chamado Kato. Ele tinha olhos amarelos com pupilas em fenda, cabelos curtos em tons de verde e um par de orelhas felinas no alto da cabeça. Ao lado dele estava Belthil, uma mulher alta e esguia com pele branca e cabelos brancos como a neve, olhos completamente vermelhos e um par de chifres bastante imponentes.

Esses fae eram todos amigos que Hian tinha feito no tempo em que estava em Avalon sendo Soren, Anyllan e Kato membros da Corte Unseelie enquanto Belthil, e Akasha eram membros da Corte Seelie. Cada um deles estava lá para comemorar sua ascensão à vida adulta. Com um sorriso Hian aceitou os abraços e parabéns, passando de mãos em mãos, sendo cumprimentado e apertado por seus amigos, até que por fim chegou ao último par de braços. Olhando para cima ele viu o rosto sorridente de Ravi, que até aquele momento estivera escondido no fundo do pequeno grupo.

Corando por estar nos braços do homem mais alto, Hian não pode efitar se aconchegar levemente. Ravi era quente, provavelmente com uma forte afinidade ao fogo se o sol que brilhava em sua testa queria dizer alguma coisa:

\- Parabéns pela maioridade. - disse o ruivo.

\- Obrigada. Você ajudou bastante com a escolha. - respondeu Hian.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo até que Kato, com seu jeito extrovertido, agarrou o braço de Hian e o puxou para sala dizendo:

\- Vamos lá! É hora de celebrar! Vocês dois podem flertar mais tarde!

Corando ainda mais pelas palavras do amigo, Hian olhou para Ravi que apenas riu e seguiu a dupla. Aquela noite seria uma noite de festa e alegria. Hian iria aproveitar o tempo com seus amigos fae, pois logo ele voltaria ao mundo humano para passar a Primavera e o Verão com seus amigos humanos. Felizmente, com as distorções temporais existentes entre os dois mundos, talvez Hian conseguisse aproveitar e explorar um pouco mais essa tensão que existe entre ele e Ravi, antes de ter de sair por um tempo. Não havia razão para pressa, pois ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo. A imortalidade tinha que servir para alguma coisa, afinal.


	6. Amor

**Esse é o último capitulo dessa parte. A próxima vai se focar na volta de Hian ao mundo humano.**

O tempo continuou a passar após a Cerimônia de Hian. Como um adulto ele era agora livre para escolher uma área para se tornar aprendiz. Essa área pode ser qualquer uma de sua preferência, mas ele pode trocar sempre que desejar. A imortalidade deixa muito tempo para aprender várias coisas afinal de contas. Por enquanto, no entanto, Hian queria apenas explorar. Ravi foi muito útil nesse desejo, afinal ele é artesão de joias e frequentemente viaja atrás de matéria prima.

Pelos meses que se seguiram Hian viajou com Ravi, aproveitando Avalon em toda a sua glória. Cidades grandes e pequenas, florestas profundas e encantadas, cavernas sombrias cheias de cristais e joias. Ele absorveu tudo o que viu e mesmo assim era fácil afirmar que ainda tinha muito para viver e encontrar. Ravi teve grande prazer em mostrar-lhe os mais belos lugares e a convivência fez os sentimentos que já estavam presentes lentamente crescerem.

Foi quase dois meses depois de sua viajem se iniciar que, em uma noite de lua nova, Ravi se inclinou e tomou os lábios de Hian com os seus. Um sentimento caloroso preencheu o coração do moreno, algo que ele não se lembrava de sentir em nenhum momento de sua vida. Era completamente diferente de quando beijou Cho, ou mesmo Gina. Ravi estava quente como o fogo da fogueira que queimava em frente a eles, e seus lábios eram macios e firmes. Eles se separaram com um suspiro suave e quando Hian abriu seus olhos pode ver, no ouro que era a íris de Ravi, os mesmos sentimentos que ele sentia em seu peito.

O primeiro beijo foi seguido de vários outros. A afeição que existia entre eles se tornou paixão e lentamente, também se tornou amor. O tempo continuou a correr e logo chegou o dia em que a Primavera abraçou o Reino Mortal.

\- Eu gostaria que pudesse vir comigo. - disse Hian a Ravi

\- Eu também gostaria de poder ir. Mas na Inglaterra é primavera e eu sou um Unseelie. Talvez, quando seu afilhado for mais velho eu o visite por mim mesmo por um tempo. - respondeu Ravi com gentileza.

\- Isso seria legal.

\- Antes de ir... Quero lhe dar algo.

Com essas palavras Ravi estendeu para Hian uma caixa fina, feita de madeira escura e esculpida com lindas videiras. Com o coração acelerado Hian pegou a caixa e a abriu. Lá dentro estava um bracelete. Ele podia dizer, depois de tanto tempo com Ravi que era feito de platina. A parte mais larga parecia presas ligadas umas nas outras. Ligada a essa parte tinha um cabo fino do mesmo material com cinco diamantes ligando esse cabo a outro. Era bonita e claramente masculino, mas mais importante que isso era seu significado. Faes só usavam braceletes e pulseiras se fossem ligados ou comprometido com alguém.

\- Ravi... - sussurrou Hian sem folego.

\- Fiz isso para você a algumas semanas, mas não tinha certeza de quando entregar. No fim, acho que posso dizer que não queria que você se fosse sem saber o quão sérias são minhas intenções. Pode ser cedo, principalmente da perspectiva fae, mas você é bonito, forte, gentil e nossa magia canta quando estamos juntos. Será que você consideraria se tornar meu companheiro?

Hian estava sem palavras. Ele não esperava esse tipo de pedido, mas seu coração se encheu de alegria e com um sorriso ele saltou sobre o ruivo e o beijou até ficar sem fôlego.

Levaria um tempo para que se vissem de novo, principalmente para Ravi, que ficaria em Avalon, mas Hian tinha certeza que a distância não iria enfraquecer seus sentimentos.

Foi com um sorriso alegre, lábios inchados de serem beijados e um bracelete de compromisso que o moreno atravessou o portal para o mundo humano. Ele aproveitaria seu tempo com seus amigos mortais e então voltaria para seu amor imortal.


End file.
